The present invention relates generally to telecommunications systems, and more particularly, to a system for interfacing telephony devices with packet based networks.
Telephony devices, such as telephones, analog fax machines, and data modems, have traditionally utilized circuit switched networks to communicate. With the current state of technology, it is desirable for telephony devices to communicate over the Internet, or other packet based networks. Heretofore, an integrated system for interfacing various telephony packet based networks has been difficult due to the different modulation schemes of the telephony devices. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an efficient and robust integrated system for the exchange of voice, fax data and modem data between telephony devices and packet based networks.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method of transmitting data includes receiving data from a network, detecting network jitter from the received data, adding spoof data to the received when the detected network jitter exceeds a threshold,and transmitting the received data with the added spoof data to a telephony device.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of transmitting data includes receiving formatted data from a network, and selectively spoofing a telephony device with spoof data, the spoof data having a format based on the format of the received data.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a data exchange includes spoofing logic to selectively generate spoof data for a telephony device in response to formatted data received from a network, the spoof data being generated with a format based on the format of the received data.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a data exchange includes spoofing logic to detect network jitter from data received from a network, and to generate spoof data when the detected network jitter exceeds a threshold.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a signal transmission system includes a network, a first telephony device, a second telephony device in communication with the first telephony device through the network, a first data exchange coupling the first telephony device to the network, the first data exchange comprising first spoofing logic to detect network jitter in a first path from first data received from the second telephony device, the first spoofing logic being adapted to generate first spoof data for the first telephony device when the detected network jitter in the first path exceeds a first threshold, and a second data exchange coupling the second telephony device to the network, the second data exchange comprising second spoofing logic to detect network jitter in a second path from second data received from the first telephony device, the second spoofing logic being adapted to generate second spoof data for the second telephony device when the detected network jitter in the second path exceeds a second threshold.
In another aspect of the present invention, a signal transmission system includes a network, a first telephony device, a second telephony device in communication with the first telephony device through the network, a first data exchange coupling the first telephony device to the network, the first data exchange comprising first spoofing logic to selectively generate first spoof data for the first telephony device in response to formatted first data received from the second telephony device, the first spoof data being a function of the first data format, and a second data exchange coupling the second telephony device to the network, the second data exchange comprising second spoofing logic to selectively generate second spoof data for the second telephony device in response to formatted second data received from the first telephony device, the second spoof data being a function of the second data format.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable media embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer performs a method of transmitting data, the method includes receiving data from a network, detecting network jitter from the received data, adding spoof data to the received when the detected network jitter exceeds a threshold, and transmitting the received data with the added spoof data to a telephony device.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a computer-readable media embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer performs a method of transmitting data, the method includes receiving formatted data from a network, and selectively spoofing a telephony device with spoof data, the spoof data having a format based on the format of the received data.
In another aspect of the present invention, a data exchange includes receiving means for receiving formatted data from a network, and spoofing means for selectively generating spoof data for a telephony device in response to formatted data received from a network, the spoof data having a format based on the format of the received data.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a data exchange includes receiving means for receiving data from a network, detection means for detecting network jitter from received data, and spoofing means for generating spoof data when the detected network jitter exceeds a threshold.
It is understood that other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only embodiments of the invention by way of illustration of the best modes contemplated for carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various other respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention. Accordingly, the drawings and detailed description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.